The Phoenix Warrior
by typhlosion57
Summary: A girl named Alana awakes in a new world. She seems to have something to do with the legendary Phoenix Warrior. Who could she be? Legomance. 10th Walker. Overdone, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's Typh again! It's been a LONG, LONG, time since I uploaded anything... Although my first fanfic DID suck pretty bad. Anyways, I came up with this after I had this awesome dream... Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Phoenix Warrior. Yes, I know there are no phoenixes ever mentioned in LOTR, but... artistic license. This IS a Legolas/OC, but the OC is NOT a weak little girl. Believe me. And yes, this is a 10th Walker story.**

**By the way, the main character IS a little overpowered in this story, but she'll have some flaws as well.**

**Disclaimer: LOTR does not belong to me.**

Darkness.

That was all she could see... Blackness.

Was this death?

_Your time is not here yet._

Really?

_Yes. You will be sent to another realm..._

Another realm?

_... to be reborn. The Valar have deemed you worthy._

Valar... wait... the Mythical Valar?

_*chuckle* Men never really did grasp the concept of the Valar._

... I did not think the Valar existed.

_Of course they existed. Myths always have basis in reality._

Who are you?

_*chuckle* Think about your Lord of the Rings series..._

... Mandos?

_Close._

... Eru Illuvatar?

_Exactly._

... So, I am currently talking to a god?

_I suppose you could put it that way._

... So shall I get reborn now?

_If you wish._

Her world was engulfed in white light.

She woke up in a forest, dressed in a plain brown tunic with leggings underneath, along with some flexible boots and a red cloak with a... was it a phoenix? on the back, with little moving flames embroidered on the edges.

Then she realized... they WERE flames. Somehow, they weren't burning through the cloak, but they gave off heat and light all the same. Her hand reached to her side to meet the handle of a sword. She pulled it out and examined it. It seemed to glow in the dark forest (or maybe that was just the flames?) and it too, had a phoenix engraved on it. She mentally wondered if the person who clothed her had an obsession with phoenixes. Then, she realized something.

She didn't know _her own name_!

This was very disturbing. She mentally wondered if the Valar could send down a mental-message to tell her her name.

_ "Alana" _seemed to appear in her mind. ... That was convenient. Now, if only she could get out of this forest so easily!

Again, as soon as she thought this, she heard voices. They seemed fairly close, although she was not sure if they were monsters or not. She doubted it, as monsters tended to be more... raspy and hissing. Now she could hear horses' hooves. She mentally wondered if they would notice her at all...

Even as she thought this, she heard a shout. "Your Highness, I've found a maiden in the forest! She is dressed... rather peculiarly."

Alana flushed a little but was mostly pleased that she would get out of this forest. It seemed to have many evils inside it. She stood up and pulled out her sword. It wouldn't do for her to be attacked right as she was rescued. She heard a voice behind her and whirled around, ready to strike...

"Milady, I mean no harm to you. I simply wished to know what you are doing here in Mirkwood." said a blonde man, lean and tall.

Alana spoke with confusion. "Mirkwood?" The blonde man also seemed confused and said, "You do not know where Mirkwood is?" Alana responded, "I don't even know _what_ it is."

The man frowned. "Mirkwood is the forest you are in. It was lucky me and my companions found you. There are giant spiders in the forest, and you could have been killed." Alana smirked darkly. If there was one thing she knew about herself, she knew that she was the best with a blade out of anyone in her previous life. "I'd like to see the spiders _try_ to kill me."

He frowned disapprovingly. "Do not overestimate yourself... it may be your doom!" Alana sighed and shook her head. He simply did not understand. "What is your name, fair lady?" She told him her true name, as she thought he could be trusted for some reason or another. "Alana."

"Who is your father?"

She frowned. "I'm... not sure."

The blonde man frowned."Strange... Well, Lady Alana, I was on my way to Imladris. I suppose... I could take you there with me, and let Lord Elrond decide what your purpose is." Alana sighed and shrugged. She supposed it couldn't be as bad as staying here in the forest. So, she mounted a horse that the man brought her, and followed them to Imladris.

**Review? Please? With strawberries and sprinkles on top?**

**Oh, by the way, Alana is an elf. She just doesn't know it yet. Yes, they are speaking in Elvish and yes, the "man" is Legolas.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... Typh again. I literally JUST figured out what was wrong in my fanfics... It was really obvious. Now I feel sorta stupid. Anyways... enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I will never, ever own LOTR, as much as I'd like to.**

Alana groaned. She hadn't been on horseback in this life, and it was _killing_ her slowly. At least, she thought it was. The blonde man chuckled when he noticed her discomfort. She sent her best death glare at him, but the blonde man only chuckled more.

As they rode, the blonde man's hair flew out behind him from the speed. She gasped. He had pointy ears! He frowned when he noticed her surprise. "What is it?"

"You... you have pointy ears!"

He looked confused. "Yes... So your point is...?"

"... You're not human!"

He looked more confused than before. "No, I am an elf. Did you think I was human?"

She almost said yes, but then contemplated it for a bit. When she first saw him, she really hadn't paid attention to whether he was human or not. She was just relieved to get out of the forest. But now, as she took a good look at him, Alana realized that the man was definitely different from a human. He was more... ethereal, and rather handsome - Wait a minute... She was _not_ going to think about that!

"I suppose not... well, not anymore, at least." said the ma- Elf, she reminded herself, amused at her lack of response.

Alana flushed. Lost in thought, she had forgotten to answer the question.

"Well, we are going to take a rest now," said the elf. "It is well past sunset. I assume you have a bedroll in that pack?"

Alana looked confused. What pack? She looked over her shoulder and saw a sort of backpack, with food and supplies one might need for journeying. She realized it was so light, she hadn't even noticed it earlier while she was checking over herself!

"Er... yes." she responded.

He smirked. "Forgotten you've had it on?"

She glared in response. The elf chuckled. Alana "hmmph"-ed and looked for a good place to put her things. The elf sighed quietly before plopping his bedroll next to hers.

"Lady Alana, I haven't even told you my name yet."

She looked annoyed. "I don't think I care right now," she said, fiddling with the phoenix cloak she had on. The elf carried on anyways.

"My name is Legolas." he said rather amusedly.

"Well, hello, _Leggy._" she said, smirking now that she had something to tease him about.

He glared at her in response, obviously annoyed.

"Well," he said rather hastily, as if to change the subject, "why are you dressed like that?"

She frowned. "I don't know. I woke up and I was wearing this." She touched the moving flames on the cloak. They seemed to perk up at this, glowing brighter.

Legolas frowned as well. "We elves have not seen any clothing like that since the time of the legendary Heryn Maethor, the Flame Warrior of legend. She died defending the world from evil, but there is a prophecy about her reincarnation..." With this, his crystal blue eyes widened. "... Impossible!"

Alana looked confused. "What's impossible?"

Legolas' eyes were still as wide as saucers (even though they don't exist in this time) "The warrior's name..."

Alana looked extremely confused now. "What about her name?"

Legolas' voice was barely audible. "Her name... was Alana."

**Hope ya liked it! I did my best with the Sindarin, although I'm still not sure. Maybe I need a beta...? Anyways, to clear things up, when Alana was talking to Eru Illuvatar, and he was talking about the Lord of the Rings series, Alana actually lived in the 21st Century before she died, and then she talked to Illuvatar. Er... I guess the life BEFORE her past life was the life she lived as the... wait. No spoilers. **

**I keep doing short chapters. Sorry! This was such a good place to end off!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Typh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Typh again! In response to the reviews about this, I'll try to make longer chapters (but it's so freaking hard when WordPad doesn't have actual pages!) and yeah, that's why I need a beta :/ Anyways, onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, and I never will... *sob***

_Italics = Thoughts_

_**Bold italics = Alana's thoughts**_

Alana's jaw dropped open. Was she the legendary Phoenix Warrior? No, it was impossi- Well, maybe not. With the clothes and the sword, she could easily believe she was the Warrior of Flame, but... she honestly didn't know anything about her past except for her conversation with Eru Illuvatar and the fact that she was good with a sword.

She sighed and ran a hand through her long, dark brown waves.(AN:There ya go, Roxygirl. That's what her hair looks like.) Did the elves expect her to be as legendary as she had in the past? She hoped not, because at the moment, she didn't feel like a warrior. All she could think about was, "How am I gonna live up to my reputation?"

Legolas had recovered by now, and told her he'd take first watch. Alana told him he didn't need to, she would... "It's not like I'm gonna get any sleep anyways." He frowned but let her take watch, as he laid down and... Were his eyes open?! Alana checked if he was breathing. He was, but it was so slight that you couldn't tell if you were 2 feet away.

Alana sighed and went back to her thoughts, staring up at the night sky. She was trying not to glance back at Legolas once in a while (that eye thing is really creepy)...

_*chuckle* That's just an excuse, isn't it?_

_**What?! Who are you?**_

_I'm your conscience, duh._

_***groan* Oh great, my conscience likes annoying me.**_

_Isn't that what all consciences do?_

_**No.**_

_Darn. Well anyways, you like that smexy elf, don't you?_

_***flushes* No, I don't!**_

_Yes you do._

_**No I don't.**_

_Yes._

_**No.**_

_Yes._

_**No.**_

_No._

_**Yes... wait, dangit!**_

_Hehehehehehe..._

_**You suck.**_

_No, I tell the truth. There's a difference._

_**Not a huge one.**_

_Well, either way, elves are smexy._

_**... Fine.**_

_And you like Legolas, don't you?_

_**... Should I even try to deny that?**_

_No._

_**So then... fine. He's handsome.**_

_Yes! I finally got you to..._

"Lady Alana?"

Legolas' voice snapped her out of the "conversation" she was having with her conscience.

"Yes, Prince Legolas?"

He frowned. "Please, do not call me that..."

She smirked. "Then please don't call me a Lady. I'm not a lady at all... I come from nowhere."

He looked as if to disagree, but thought better of it. "Well, anyways, the sun has risen... You were up the whole night?"

Alana looked alarmed. The sun had risen? She didn't know conversations with your conscience were so long! She nodded, rather sheepishly.

Legolas frowned again. "Next time, please wake me. You need your rest."

Alana sighed, and nodded once again. She then quickly began to pack up her things, so when everyone was awake (apparently some elves liked to sleep in too!) she was ready to go. When she was done, she started braiding her hair so it didn't hang loose and get stuck on things.

Legolas cut in again. "Alana, may I? I'm rather good at braiding hair," he said, showing her his warrior braids. She smiled. "If you want to."

He undid the braid she had started, and did a style of braid that she couldn't identify. When he showed her the finished braid, she gasped. It was an elaborate braid that was supposed to symbolize... "This... this is a royal braid!"

He smirked. "I am royalty. Of course I can do a royal braid."

She looked horrified. "But I'm not royalty! I can't wear it..."

Legolas smirked. "Well, a royal braid is much harder to undo than a regular braid, and you can tell whoever asks you about it that a prince did it for you. Also, in your past life, you were the foster daughter of Lord Elrond, so you are technically royalty."

Alana sighed. She was never going to win an argument with this elf. She threw her braid over her shoulder and watched the other elves slowly wake up. Some didn't want to wake up, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Taking her water skin, she crept over to the still sleeping elves and... "SPLOOSH!" They were soaking wet.

Ignoring the irritated elves, she walked over to the nearby river and refilled her water skin. When she came back to camp, Legolas was smirking at her.

"I believe you now have a lot of enemies," he told her.

Alana smirked back. "Oh, they'll get over it eventually. I bet they're just sad that their perfect hair is wet now."

Legolas chuckled. "We elves do not care about our hair that much..."

Alana raised one eyebrow in response. "And your hair is just that perfect because...?"

"We are elves, and so are you," he responded.

Alana started. She felt the tips of her ears. Pointy! No wonder she could hear everything now. She could hear the rushing water of the river, the grumblings of the elves, and a little bird above her that was flying to her... wait, what?

She caught the baby bird and looked at it closely. It was rather cute, with an adorable beak and fluffy red and gold plumage. Was this a baby phoenix?

Legolas noticed the bird in her hands. "Is that... the phoenix that accompanied the warrior in the legends?"

The baby bird seemed to nod in response. The bird then promptly jumped over onto Alana's pack, and pulled out a stone that seemed like fire trapped in glass. The baby bird chirped and jumped onto Alana's hand again.

"What do you want me to do, baby phoenix?" asked Alana.

The baby phoenix placed the stone on the palm of her hand, then slit her palm.

"OUCH!" cried Alana. "What was that for?"

The phoenix only cut its wing in response, letting the blood drip on the stone. Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light. The phoenix had grown into an adult, and now it seemed to be talking in her head!

_Hello, mistress._

_**What? I'm your mistress?**_

_Yes. My name is Solis. I am your familiar._

_**My familiar?**_

_Yes. A familiar is bound to their master or mistress. You can talk to me through your mind and we can share emotions. You can also locate me, wherever I am. That blood bonding ceremony with the stone was to make me your familiar again._

_**So I was the Phoenix Warrior?**_

_Yes, you were. I can share my memories with you later, if you wish._

_**Thank you. Now I'm going to go talk to Legolas because he looks really confused.**_

_Oh, is Legolas the elf you think is handsom-_

Alana flushed and ignored Solis for a while. Why did everyone think she liked Legolas?

_Because you do?_

_**Oh, shut up.**_

Alana turned to Legolas and tried to block out the mental voice of the phoenix.

_That's mean._

_**Shush!**_

Legolas said confusedly, "Alana? Why are you blushing?"

Alana flushed even more and replied, "Solis - the phoenix - is being annoying."

Legolas nodded. "So you can talk in your minds?"

Alana sighed and nodded. "Sadly, yes."

_You're being a meanie._

_**Shushies! I'm having a convo!**_

_With your crush?_

_***groan***_

Legolas watched the emotions flicker across her face for a moment before re-mounting his horse and telling her to do the same.

"Imladris is only a few more days of riding away, Alana." said Legolas once they were again on horseback.

Alana groaned. Her legs would hurt like hell when they finally got there.

**So... didja like it?**

**I hope I made it long enough! Stupid WordPad doesn't have a word count!**

**I need Microsoft Word, but my dad says it costs too much, so I've gotta wait.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**Please?**

**I has cookiez!**

**~Typh**


	4. AN: ON HIATUS, HOPEFULLY BACK SOON

**Hey guys.**

**I read your reviews, and I appreciate the constructive criticism, but...**

**I'm putting this on hiatus.**

**Honestly, I can't find the inspiration for this anymore, and it was pretty sucky anyways.**

**I've been reading Divergent lately, and I think I might start something on that, but LOTR seems to have lost its appeal for me.**

**Maybe one day, when I'm better at writing, I'll restart this back up.**

**Sorry!**

***mutters* Personally, I think I should delete this... oh well.**

**~Typh**


End file.
